Paladin
Though very few and far between, some demons follow a noble cause and become a Paladin. Also known as Magic Knights or Rune Knights, and occasionally if given the opportunity and the correct materials they are known as Space Knights. These demons possess a rare bond through their eyes with a plane of existence known as “The Zone” which allows them a divine insight to the future as well as the events of the past allowing them to stand strong and to alter the elements. Known as scholars and philosophers searching for the universal truth, as well as swordsmen and occasionally scientists, there is little that the Paladin can’t do. It is believed that only one female in 100 years can even dream of becoming a Paladin. They follow “The Sword’s Oath” and anyone who breaks this oath is not only cast aside from being a Paladin but is usually punished by death. Role: Paladins serve as beacons for their allies within the chaos of battle. While deadly opponents of chaos, they can also empower goodly souls to aid in their crusades. Their magic and martial skills also make them well suited to defending others and blessing the fallen with the strength to continue fighting. Alignment: Lawful Good, Lawful Neutral Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 hl (average 175 hl) Class Skills The paladin's class skills are Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Martial Knowledge (Axes), Martial Knowledge (Blades Light), Martial knowledge (Blades Heavy), Martial knowledge (Close/Monk), Martial Knowledge (Polearms/Spears), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Paladin Class Features All of the following are class features of the paladin. Starting Evilty: Spirit Benediction When utilizing a spell or technique that deals damage of a specific energy type, you deal an additional amount of damage equal to 1/2 your level. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Paladins are proficient with Axes, Blades (Light), Blades (Heavy), Close/Monk, Flails, Hammers, and Polearms/Spears, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Martial Techniques A Paladin gains a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A paladin can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high Charisma score in the same way he can with his spells. Unlike with spells, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded. A Paladin can also learn to perform a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A Paladin can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high wisdom score in the same way it can with spells. Unlike with spells however, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded, listed in the technique's description. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Aura of Alignment (Ex) The power of a paladin's aura of alignment (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Alignment (Sp) At will, a paladin can use detect chaos, detect evil, detect good, or detect law. She can only use one of these at any given time. Smite (Su) Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of the Zone to aid her in her struggle against her foe. As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target has made a harmful action towards the paladin within the day, the paladin adds her Cha bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite is an outsider with an opposing subtype (Evil, Chaos), an opposite-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not effected, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the paladin may smite one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Paladin, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. The Zone’s Grace (Su) At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all Saving Throws. Lay On Hands (Su) Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her paladin level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two paladin levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, a paladin only needs one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the paladin possesses. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. Aura of Courage (Su) At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Zone Health (Ex) At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Mercy (Su) At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, a paladin can select one mercy. Each mercy adds an effect to the paladin's lay on hands ability. Whenever the paladin uses lay on hands to heal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effects from all of the mercies possessed by the paladin. A mercy can remove a condition caused by a curse, disease, or poison without curing the affliction. Such conditions return after 1 hour unless the mercy actually removes the affliction that causes the condition. At 3rd level, the paladin can select from the following initial mercies. Fatigued: The target is no longer Fatigued. Shaken: The target is no longer Shaken. Sickened: The target is no longer Sickened. At 6th level, a paladin adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. Dazed: The target is no longer Dazed. Diseased: The paladin's lay on hands ability also acts as remove disease, using the paladin's level as the caster level. Staggered: The target is no longer Staggered, unless the target is at exactly 0 hit points. At 9th level, a paladin adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. Cursed: The paladin's lay on hands ability also acts as remove curse, using the paladin's level as the caster level. Exhausted: The target is no longer Exhausted. The paladin must have the fatigue mercy before selecting this mercy. Frightened: The target is no longer Frightened. The paladin must have the Shaken mercy before selecting this mercy. Nauseated: The target is no longer Nauseated. The paladin must have the Sickened mercy before selecting this mercy. Poisoned: The paladin's lay on hands ability also acts as neutralize poison, using the paladin's level as the caster level. At 12th level, a paladin adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. Blinded: The target is no longer Blinded. Deafened: The target is no longer Deafened. Paralyzed: The target is no longer Paralyzed. Stunned: The target is no longer Stunned. These abilities are cumulative. For example, a 12th-level paladin's lay on hands ability heals 6d6 points of damage and might also cure Fatigued and Exhausted conditions as well as removing diseases and neutralizing poisons. Once a condition or spell effect is chosen, it can't be changed. Channel Positive Energy (Su) When a paladin reaches 4th level, she gains the supernatural ability to channel positive energy like a cleric. Using this ability consumes two uses of her lay on hands ability. A paladin uses her level as her effective cleric level when channeling positive energy. This is a Charisma-based ability. Spells Beginning at 4th level, a paladin gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells which are drawn from the paladin spell list. A paladin must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a paladin must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a paladin's spell is 10 + the spell level + the paladin's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a paladin can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Paladin. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). When Table: Paladin indicates that the paladin gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, she gains only the bonus spells she would be entitled to based on her Charisma score for that spell level. A paladin must spend 1 hour each day in quiet prayer and meditation to regain her daily allotment of spells. A paladin may prepare and cast any spell on the paladin spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Through 3rd level, a paladin has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, her caster level is equal to her paladin level – 3. Bond of the Zone (Sp) Upon reaching 5th level, a paladin forms a great bond with the Zone allowing for heightened Offensive Capabilities or a powerful mount. The first type of bond allows the paladin to enhance her weapon as a standard action by calling upon the aid of a celestial spirit for 1 minute per paladin level. When called, the spirit causes the weapon to shed light as a torch. At 5th level, this spirit grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus. For every three levels beyond 5th, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +6 at 20th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5, or they can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: axiomatic, brilliant energy, defending, disruption, flaming, flaming burst, holy, keen, merciful, and speed. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property's cost (see Table: Melee Weapon Special Abilities). These bonuses are added to any properties the weapon already has, but duplicate abilities do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The bonus and properties granted by the spirit are determined when the spirit is called and cannot be changed until the spirit is called again. The celestial spirit imparts no bonuses if the weapon is held by anyone other than the paladin but resumes giving bonuses if returned to the paladin. These bonuses apply to only one end of a double weapon. A paladin can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 5th, to a total of four times per day at 17th level. If a weapon bonded with a celestial spirit is destroyed, the paladin loses the use of this ability for 30 days, or until she gains a level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the paladin takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. The second type of bond allows a paladin to gain the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve her in her crusade against evil. This mount is usually a Mystic Beast, although more exotic mounts, such as a Dragon, Baciel, or even a Prinny are also suitable. This mount functions as a druid's animal companion, using the paladin's level as her effective druid level. Bonded mounts have an Intelligence of at least 6. Once per day, as a full-round action, a paladin may magically call her mount to her side. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third the paladin's level. The mount immediately appears adjacent to the paladin. A paladin can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every 4 levels thereafter, for a total of four times per day at 17th level. At 11th level, the mount gains the celestial creature advanced simple template and becomes a magical beast for the purposes of determining which spells affect it. At 15th level, a paladin's mount gains spell resistance equal to the paladin's level + 11. Should the paladin's mount die, the paladin may not summon another mount for 30 days or until she gains a paladin level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the paladin takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Aura of Resolve (Su) At 8th level, a paladin is immune to charm spells and spell-like abilities. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against charm effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Aura of Justice (Su) At 11th level, a paladin can expend two uses of her smite evil ability to grant the ability to smite to all allies within 10 feet, using her bonuses. Allies must use this smite ability by the start of the paladin's next turn and the bonuses last for 1 minute. Using this ability is a free action. Aura of Faith (Su) At 14th level, a paladin's weapons are treated as good-aligned for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. Any attack made against an enemy within 10 feet of her is treated as good-aligned for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Aura of Righteousness (Su) At 17th level, a paladin gains DR 5/evil and immunity to compulsion spells and spell-like abilities. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against compulsion effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. The Zone’s Champion (Su) At 20th level, a paladin becomes a conduit for the power of her god. Her DR increases to 10/Chaos. Whenever she uses smite evil and successfully strikes an evil outsider, the outsider is also subject to a banishment, using her paladin level as the caster level (her weapon and holy symbol automatically count as objects that the subject hates). After the banishment effect and the damage from the attack is resolved, the smite immediately ends. In addition, whenever she channels positive energy or uses lay on hands to heal a creature, she heals the maximum possible amount. Code of Conduct A paladin must be of lawful alignment and loses all class features except proficiencies if she ever willingly commits a chaotic act or disrespects those whom follow the way of the sword. Additionally, a paladin's code requires that she respect legitimate authority, act with honor (not lying, not cheating, not using poison, and so forth), help those in need (provided they do not use the help for chaotic ends), and punish those who harm or threaten innocents. Associates: A paladin avoids working with Chaotic characters or with anyone who consistently offends her moral code. Under exceptional circumstances, a paladin can ally with Chaotic associates, but only to defeat what she believes to be a greater Chaotic being. A paladin should seek an atonement spell periodically during such an unusual alliance, and should end the alliance immediately should she feel it is doing more harm than good. A paladin may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are lawful. Paladin Spells These spells are on the list of spells that a Paladin can cast, spells from the normal Pathfinder RPG are located here under "Paladin". http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/spellLists.html = Ex-Paladins = A paladin who ceases to be lawful good or Lawful Neutral, who willfully commits a chaotic or evil act, or who violates the code of conduct loses all paladin spells and class features (including the service of the paladin's mount, but not weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She may not progress any further in levels as a paladin. She regains her abilities and advancement potential if she atones for her violations (see atonement), as appropriate. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Paladin Reincarnation